Connorlawrence3
Connor Lawrence (connorlawrence3 in-game, formerly Robolawrence) is a semi-active senior admin and one of two Assistant Executive Admin Officers. History on Total Freedom The Start Connor joined Total Freedom on August 1, 2012, under the name "Robolawrence". It was not long before he became good friends with operators like Fluffasaurus_Rex, Zevante and smg515, who he would later administrate alongside. He was appointed to super admin on September 23 by ZeKurt. Being new to Minecraft and administrating in general, his first few weeks were not productive at all. It wasn't until Zevante, who had become super admin before him, gave him a rather stern warning to do his job, that he actually started to understand his role. Quick Rise Through the Ranks and Criticism A few months of administrating went by, and Connor had made friends with the majority of the administrative staff. This caught the attention of Madgeek, who remarked one day in November, "Why don't you have telnet access?" Upon realizing he was a super still, he was given telnet access then and there. He then applied for senior admin just over a month later. He was accepted on Jan 8, 2013. This was immediately met with some criticism, with one anonymous admin remarking to the owner: "Robolawrence is completely, and entirely, unfit for senior admin status. He is mean, he's rude, he's over reactive, and He is power hungry and bossy, and not very bright, many admins agree he is "a dick"." He kept his head held high and didn't let those comments get to him. He quickly became a dominant power in the administrative force. 2013 and 2014 Drama Around the summer of 2013, Connor's friend, Rubihube as he was known on the server, rose to admin status under Connor's wing. He ended up being a very unproductive member and ended up quitting a few months later. He was very disliked by a lot of the senior staff, although their means of communicating this was very aggressive so not much was done about it. He was very involved with the 2014 removal of xXWilee999Xx, which was a situation where he was acting very boorishly and it took many admins before enough was enough and he got suspended. Onward to the Modern TF and YouTube fame At the end of 2013, Connor posted a video reviewing the server. This video currently has about 45 thousand views as of the end of 2017. It remains one of the biggest promotions for the server to date. Near the end of 2014, Connor had gone inactive enough to warrant being placed on the semi-active roster. He was still very much involved, however. He devoted more time to executive positions on associated servers. His large inactivity came at the ladder half of 2016, when he devoted a lot of time to real life. He's since come back and asked to help out with executive processes, specifically admin application processing, suspensions, and promotions. Trivia *He is perhaps the only admin in the existence of the server and the forums as they are known today to be appointed to telnet with no application on file. *He also has perhaps one of the longest times between promotions, with his senior application being accepted Jan 7, 2013 and him being appointed to Assistant Executive on Nov 26, 2017, or 1785 days. *His skin is currently self-designed. It is based on his high school marching band's uniform his senior year. Category:Senior Admins